East Meets West
by Authority Man 37
Summary: While I was playing a video game, a strange portal appeared and sucked me into the Variable Geo world. From there, I meet and than, fall in love with the beautiful Yuka Takeuchi. Later on, Saki abducts and brainwashes her. Will I be able to free her and return home? Read and Review, pelase!
1. The Visit

**_East Meets West_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Variable Geo (V.G.). Only the respective company, does. That includes the video games, the characters and their techniques, as well. Personally, the only thing that I own is the _"Striking Blaster"_ attack, the _"Blazing Phoenix"_ attack, the _"Arctic Breath"_ attack and the _"Ice Breaker"_ attack that I've made up for myself. Also, this is my first attempt of writing a Variable Geo (V.G.) fanfic. Plus, this takes place after the events of Advanced V.G. 2. Read and Review and please, no flames! Enjoy!

_Summary:_ I just rented this cool-looking video game and then, while I was playing a cool looking scene, a strange portal came from out of nowhere and I got sucked into the Variable Geo world. During that time, I meet Yuka and some of her friends for the first time. From there, I begin to have some feelings towards Yuka. Later, they say that there's a way of activating a portal from there and send me back home. Can it really work? Wait and see!

It was just another quiet and yet, ordinary day in my apartment. I came into the apartment, when I rented an interesting video game for my console from a local rental store. I smiled to myself, after I came through the front door of the apartment and went into my bedroom. A complete mess, but it still feels like that its clean. I removed my thick brown jacket, which was nearly worn out because of the ripped material.

Before I began to entertain myself with the video game that I've rented, I warmed up some non-butter popcorn into the microwave for approximately 3 minutes or so. After a short wait, I opened it and removed the seal of the bag itself and the popcorn went onto the bowl like a stack of bricks.

I went back into my bedroom, opened the cover case of the video game itself and placed it into the game console. I closed the lid of the game console and watched the intro, to which that I find a little bit interesting. Then, the menu popped up and I pressed the button on the controller where the cursor on the screen was pointed on the _'Story Mode'_ logo and the program was officially underway.

I've seemed to enjoy the program for a while, even though that it was a bit mild and graphic; I personally enjoy the characters of the game, itself. Like the character Yuka, athletic, talented and above all, pretty. Every time that I've gazed at her beautiful figure, my heart seemed to be beating like crazy and my cheeks were gushing red.

Suddenly, the unexpected occurred. The picture froze and the game disc kept making some strange sounds. I said to me; _"Did it get scratched, all of a sudden?" _I got out of my seat from the desk and try to eject the game disc, to see if there were any scratches on the disc itself. But for some odd reason, it won't open. I keep pressing _'Eject'_ several times and somehow, it won't open the game disc for me.

I scratched my head in confusion, as to why it went frozen so quickly. So, I tried to reset the game console to see if it would work again. Same thing. Nothing happened. I turned away from the TV and wiped the sweat off of my forehead, that was on me. I thought to myself, as to how could this happen. _"What gives? I just rented this video game and it comes out, like this? Just great! What could possibly, go wrong?"_

Unfortunately, it just did. From out of nowhere, a medium sized black hole with blue swirls around it appeared and begins to suck me in. The wind of the hole was becoming so strong, that I have to use part of the desk cabinet to hold on for dear life. I panicked, when I turned to see that the hole was beginning to take me in. "What the hell's, going on?! It's too strong! I can't hold on, much longer!"

Before I know it, I lost my grip of the desk and I got suck into the hole as I screamed in horror and got whisked away from my home. Inside the black hole itself, I kept on going around in circles for a few minutes until I was falling down straight. In spite of this, I still kept on screaming before a bright light came in and then, I fell into the middle of a lake and made a big splash. I quickly gasped for air and spat out some water, as I swam to shore until I made it to the surface. I continue to spat some water from the lake that I fell into and that's when I realize what kind of water, it was. "Yuck! Salt water! I hate salt water!!"

I was soaking wet and stood myself against a tree, for some drying. I wrapped my arms around myself for some warmth, in order for the water to dampen. Even so, I was starting to feel cold on the inside as I begin to chatter my teeth and kept pounding my shoes. As I looked up, the sky was pretty clear until a few dark clouds covered it up and before I know it, it began to pour as lighting cracks the sky and heavy rain starts to pour down on the tree and on myself. "Aw, man! My day just went, from bad to worse!"

I have a few choices, to make: Either to suffocate in the rain and get a cold or to find some shelter, so I can wash myself off from the storm that was already underway. I began to run into the heavy rain and into the heart of the city, to which that I have no clue as to where I'm at.

For the past several hours, my whole body was completely soaked and I was starting to get some shivers down from my spine. There were some people that wanted to help me, but I just backed away from their offer and continued to walk into the rain. That is, until I realized when I walked past some shops and other buildings that I walked by from. There were some symbols or perhaps some signs that were marked on the streets, buildings and other places that I saw. After a while, my eyes widened in shock and I found out that I'm in Tokyo, Japan! _"Holy crap! How did I end up, here?!"_

The heavy rain continues to pour down and I was feeling weak and exhausted, until I stuck upon a restaurant called _"Hanna Miller's". _Fortunately, there were a few drapes that were hanging high above the windows and the door entrance. I took a peek at the window, as I see some waitresses taking some appreciations from the customers and serving some appetizers. I feel like that I wanted something to chow down on, but the one thing that I need is to warm myself up.

Meanwhile, two girls that were doing their jobs, where busy talking to each other about something.

"Say, senpai? How come, there hasn't been a V.G. tournament for the past few years? Was it because of the lack of competition, or is it the new rule that they've put up?" says the young ponytail girl.

"Search me, Tamao-Chan. But one thing's certain, everything's become very quiet all of a sudden" said the long brown-haired waitress, as she went back to work and so did the other girl.

Back outside of the restaurant itself, I overheard their comments from the inside and I seemed to wonder as to why their so-called V.G. tournament was put on-hold for that long. But then, while I was continuing to gaze at their appearance, my body felt very tired as I start to lose conscious and then, I knocked on the window a few times before I fell flat on my face.

A small thud had nearly echoed the place, as Yuka overheard the strange sound.

"Huh?"

"What's the matter, senpai?" Tamao asked.

"I thought, that I heard something. Whatever it is, it's coming from the outside. I'll go, check it out."

"But, senpai. It's raining, out there."

"That's okay; I'll take a rain check."

Tamao sweat dropped, as she smacks her forehead in shame. _"You're nuts, senpai!"_

As she exited out of the restaurant, she looks around to see where that racket was coming from. When she looked to the left, she sees nothing but cars, traffic lights and buildings. But when she turned the other way, she gasped to see me lying unconscious, face down on the ground and completely soaked from the rain. _"What's happened to him? I'd better take him in or else, he won't make it!"_

She takes me inside by carrying me over her shoulder carefully and back inside the restaurant. When she went back inside with me, Tamao and the other workers all felt surprised as to why Yuka is dragging a man such as me with her.

"Senpai! Why did you bring him, here?"

"Because, he was out-cold and wet. C'mon, let's take him somewhere safe than here." Both she and Tamao took me to the Lounge area, where they place me on the sofa.

When they look at my sudden appearance, both Tamao and Yuka exchanged their words about me.

"Poor guy. He must've been walking through the rain, too long. Just, who is he? I've never seen a cute guy like him, in my life."

"I have no idea, Tamao-Chan. But-"

Before she could finish her sentence, I started chattering my teeth continuously while I was folding my arms due to the cold weather that I suffered from outside.

"Oh, no! He's shivering! We need to warm him up or else, he could catch a cold! Tamao, quick! Find some towels and bring them here, immediately!"

"But, senpai…"

"NOW!!" she shouts.

Tamao took her word and ran to the change rooms, to see if there were any towels left. Fortunately, there were some fresh ones including a blanket that came from the dryer, as she grabs them and went back to where Yuka was. She placed one towel over my head and placed the huge blanket over my entire body, to provide some warmth in order to prevent from getting a cold or even worse.

When I feel the blanket covering me, I stopped shaking my body and went back to sleep quietly as I lay down with a soft smile on my face. Both Tamao and Yuka became very relieved and surprised, as to why I was feeling a lot better than I was back outside the rain.

"That's odd. First he was cold, than he was shivering and now he's happy? What gives?"

"Will you please stop, Tamao-Chan? He needs some rest and I need to look after him."

"Huh? What's the matter with you, senpai? You've only met him for the first time and you're beginning to have some feelings to him? I mean, give me a break! I'd say, that he's nothing more than a big…"

"Shut up, Tamao-Chan!"

She felt very distant and hurt, when Yuka became aggressive about having an affection over me. Her look of anger quickly turned to despair, as she responded to her in a low tone. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've heard something from outside and when I went to see where it was, that's how I saw him. Just because I've met him for the first time, doesn't mean that I begin to have some feelings towards him. Once he wakes up, he'll know where he is. Do you understand now, Tamao-Chan?"

"Yes I do, senpai. Please forgive me."

"There's no need, to apologize. Now, come. We must get back to work, before the manager sees this." Afterwards, they close the door behind me and left me all by myself in the lounge area. They locked the door completely shut and went back to their regular duties, just before he came in and sees them still working. Unknown to him however, there was a visitor inside and they took him somewhere safe.

"Oh, Yuka, Tamao. I see that you're keeping your customers well intact, correct?"

"Of course! But tell me, any word from Reimi about the next V.G. Tournament?"

He responded, as he shakes his head. "My apologizes. When I spoke to her about the recent changes of the new rules, the V.G. Tournament is still been put on hold."

Tamao whined. "No fair! How much longer?"

"I'd say about approximately, another couple of days or so."

Both of the girl's expression became very bewildered, as they stood there in total shock.

Yuka sighed. "Just great! This is about as worse, than finding a guy in the middle of the street." She quickly covered her mouth, but much to her stupidity, the manager caught her attentions.

"What did you say?!" His eyeglasses flashed with suspicion.

Tamao tried to answer his question, but came up short. "It's…It's nothing, really. We were just doing our job and then, we…"

"Enough! Show me where you hid him or else I'll fire you, both!"

Yuka and Tamao, didn't know what to do. All they can think about, is the man that they've found lying on the street of this very restaurant and their jobs at stake. So, they showed the manager to the lounge area in hopes of seeing the person they've found and looked after. As they opened the door and went inside, they see that I was still asleep with my head turned the other way. For some odd reason, he made a sigh of relief and noticed that I didn't leave the facilities.

"So, is this the person that you were talking about?"

They both nodded their heads, in agreement.

Yuka responded to him. "We were doing our duties, when we heard some noises coming from the window. When I got outside, he was lying unconscious and was soaking wet. Thanks to Tamao-Chan and myself, we were able to aid him and possibly saved his life."

"Well, even though what you did was wrong, was also right. Anyways, do you know where he came from?"

They looked at each other's faces and shook their heads, in a responding _'no.'_

"Technically speaking, he's new to us. We don't even know his name, yet" Tamao replied.

"Yeah. Seeing the way that he is, he looks kind of…"

But then, they heard me doing some moaning and groaning as I got up from the sofa, removed the blanket from my body and used one of the towels that were on my head, to dry myself off. I shook my head a few times from the water that I got from, as I slowly opened my deep blue eyes to see that I was in a different area. When I got off of the sofa and stretched my arms out and made a big yawn, I answered. "Where…Where am I?"

Yuka's cheeks were very red, when she looked at me while her brown eyes were sparkling. I was wearing a white jersey shirt with black stripes on my arms, with a black t-shirt underneath, tight-fit blue jeans and white sneakers with black socks inside. I also have clean cut brown hair, to match my look. As I looked around the place in confusion, I felt Yuka's hands clasping mine.

"You're in Hanna Miller's Restaurant. This is where me and my best friend, Tamao-Chan work at. My name is, Yuka Takeuchi. What's yours?"

I was pretty shy, when I was staring at Yuka's beautiful figure until I replied to her in a nice tone. "I'm…Matthew. Yeah, the name's Matthew. I'm from Canada."

"Canada? How did you end up, here?" she asked.

"I was playing a video game on my television screen and then the next thing I know, I was lying out here in the middle of Japan. This is Japan, right?"

"Actually, it is. You're in Osaka, to be précised" Tamao replied to me.

"By any chance, you don't work for a restaurant, do you?" the manager questioned.

I responded. "Unfortunately, I'm not. I'm currently living on my own, as of now and I've still got my parents."

"You…you have a family?"

"Well, yeah. And out of curiosity, why do you ask?" I asked to Yuka.

"My parents passed on, when I was very young. All I have left is my grandfather, but I barely see him these days since I've first did my training" she said, sadly.

After hearing her sad tale about the loss of her family, I felt very sorry about her loneliness and so I tell her about something. "It's alright. It happens to everybody. Unlike you, I never met my grandfather because he passed on two years before my birth."

"Oh, really? That's too bad. Were you…"

I interrupted Tamao with my answer, before I turned back to Yuka. "Hurt? Heck, no. I just stood up for myself, and for what I believed in. After all, true strength relies on one thing and one thing only; and that would be to stay positive. If it were someone like you, then you would surely become a true virgin goddess."

When Yuka had listened to what I've just said, she gasped in total surprise and threw her arms around my neck while I threw mine around her lower back. "Oh, thank you, Matthew-Kun!"

My cheeks were slightly red, when I felt her warmth. "You're welcome, Yuka-Chan."

The manager of Hanna Miller's seemed to be pleased, by seeing me having an affair with Yuka. Except for Tamao, as she becomes disgruntled that Yuka is happy to have a friend like me.

As I released the hug from Yuka, I asked her a question. "So tell me, Yuka-Chan. Why is it, that the V.G. tournament has been put on hiatus?"

"Well, it's all because of two things. One, the new ruling of the individual that would lose the match and two, the company that has supported the tournament had nearly went into bankruptcy."

I responded. "Is that right? No wonder, that there's no V.G. tournament. Besides, the question is why and what was the new ruling for the loser?"

Yuka looked at Tamao for one moment and then, they shrugged their shoulders in confusion. Indicating that, they have no clue as to why the tournament has been halted and the new stipulation for the individual that lost.

"We're sorry. We don't even know, why they've stopped it."

"I agree. I also don't know a thing or two, about the new ruling."

Hanna Miller's manager, adjusted his glasses and answered. "For once, we'll just have to wait and see when they'll post up their next V.G. tournament."

Not knowing when the head master of the company will sanction it, I sighed to myself. "It's hard to find good entertainment, these days. Speaking of which, you don't know when the exact starting date is. Do you?"

Unfortunately, he shook his head in disbelief. "Nope, only Reimi can tell us when she'll make the deadline. In the mean time, Yuka, Tamao, I'm giving the both of you the day-off."

"Wow! Thank you!"

"Finally, a much-needed break!"

I stood there in silence, as I watched the girls jump for joy about their week-off. My expression was filled with concern, as I folded my arms. _"I have a hunch that their enemy, might be lurking around this place. Not in here, but somewhere in the heart of Osaka."_

As Yuka and Tamao continued to excite themselves, they've seemed to have notice my unhappy pose.

"What's wrong, Matthew-Kun? Is there, something on your mind?"

"Yeah, like what gives? First, you were feeling great of having Yuka as a friend and now, you're acting all upset? Can you please, tell us?"

"I'm sorry, you two. It's just that, I'm getting a bad feeling about this. It looks as though, the enemy that you've fought last time hasn't yet left this world. No offense, I can just sense it, not feel it."

"Whatever the case, I must ask you to leave this place as well. I'm almost closing up, this cuisine shack."

I answered to him. "No problem, sir. I was just on my way out, with them." I gleefully followed the girls and exited out of the restaurant, as we see the manager dim the lights off, close the doors from the inside and head for the emergency exit before he turned on the security alarm.

After me, Yuka and Tamao see their work place closed, I walked together with them as I detected that the rain has subsided just a few hours ago. I smiled to myself, as the bright sun shined brightly over me and the girls.

"I'm so glad, that the rain has stopped and I also want to thank the both of you for looking out for me. My compliments go out, to both of you."

Yuka blushed, when I was looking at her. "Aw, thanks. It's the least, that we can do."

Not only was Yuka blushing, so did Tamao. "Yeah, same here. Gee, why am I being so shy all of a sudden?"

I laughed. "Man, you two are really something else. So, where should we go?"

"At my home, over there." Yuka pinpointed the location of the place, where she's residing at the far west.

During the walk, I begin to contemplate about the event that was originally suppose to take place here and of how I ended up in a place such as Osaka, Japan. _"Is it just me or was it fate, that brought me here?"_


	2. Disturbance

Disclaimer: I don't own Variable Geo (V.G.). Only the respective company, does. That includes the video games, the characters and their techniques, as well. The only thing that I own are the special attacks that I've made up for myself. Read & Review, please!

After walking for nearly two hours, we've come home to Yuka's fabled temple only to find that there was someone sitting on the stairway to see us coming at this very place.

We all stopped very quickly, when we saw that someone was waiting for us. I frequently asked Yuka, about this girl's appearance. She has long black hair with a red bandana around her forehead, emerald green eyes, and yellow uniform with a red ribbon, armbands and with red boots on her feet. As I see her walking towards us, I have never seen a strong appearance, such as her. I asked Yuka or Tamao, about who she is. "Hey Yuka-Chan, who is she? She looks so…tough and yet, scary-looking."

She replied to me, in a frightening voice. "I…I wouldn't say that, if I were you."

"How dare you calling me, scary! I'll show you, who's tough around here!" With that, she begins to charge and then strike at me with a vicious punch right to my face, as I felt her brutal punch and fell to the ground. During that conflict however, Yuka and Tamao rolled out of the way and also took the woman's advice of backing away from her fight with me. But I wasn't going to give up that easily, as I got up to my feet and positioned myself again. She was going to strike at me again, but not until I grabbed her arm and proceeded to take her down with an arm takedown. I've seemed to have gotten a hold of her; when she was about to hit the ground but she easily grabbed hold of my shirt, placed me on top of her shoulders, jumped up into the air and straight down hard like a rag doll. I breathed heavily from the blow that bestowed on me, as Tamao and Yuka look on in disbelief. I was about to get back up until she stopped me, by planting her big red boot right against my face as I struggle to push it away from me.

"C'mon, is that the best you got? How pathetic! Perhaps, you should…". Before she could insult me even further, she gasped as to what she sees of me. I began to growl very angrily, as an orange and yellow flame aura has surrounded my whole body.

"In your dreams, you bastard!!" With that being said and done, I screamed to myself so loud that I not only was I able to free myself from her submission on me, but I was also to knock her off of me. I quickly got up and my expression was more focused than I was, as an orange and yellow flame aura had appeared on my fist. Indicating that my special power has begun to awaken, while Yuka and Tamao look on in complete shock.

"This is…"

"His hidden strength!"

While the woman is trying to re-cooperate, I begin to accumulate my power more thoroughly as both of my hands are now glowing in an orange and yellow flame. I cautiously aimed at my target: the unidentified woman. As I was finished, a medium-sized orange and yellow flame orb was formed on my hands and getting ready to get the job done on my opponent. When the mysterious woman regained her conscious too soon, she witnessed an amazing discovery as I was going to strike her down with all of my might. The young woman was left speechless, as she was left helpless to defend herself from my upcoming assault.

Yuka tries to intervene, but Tamao prevented her.

"Tamao-Chan! She's…"

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine."

After their short discussion, I called forth my attack on her while the ground was completely shaking like crazy. "Striking Blaster!!" By using both hands, I fired a huge orange and yellow flame beam, straight at her. With nowhere to run and hide, she screamed with despair as my attack has made direct contact on her and as the dust was cleared, she was unconscious. Yuka and Tamao stood there in astonishment to see me use that much power to wipe her out in just mere minutes.

"Holy cow! I can't believe, that I actually did that! I hope, she's alright" I said.

As I was beginning to help her, Yuka and Tamao ran from the temple and shared their comments about what I did to her.

"Matthew-Kun, I never would've thought that, you were that strong."

"Yeah! I didn't know, that you took her down just like that."

"In any case, my attack didn't kill her and also burned her to a crisp." I turned around to see her lying flat on her back, as I try to console her softly before she begins to murmur and starting to get back on her feet.

"Hey! Are you ok? I didn't mean to beat you up, like that. Please forgive me, I'm a newbie here. Just who are you, anyways? You've seemed to have got some potential with you."

When she heard my comments about herself while opening her eyes, her expression was a bit softened. "I…I have?"

I nodded my head in agreement and then, she smiled while offering her handshake to me. "Thanks. You're the first person, that's ever brighten me up. I'm Jun Kubota, what's yours?"

"The name's, Matthew. At your service." As I shook her hand, she squeezes my hand so much that I felt the pressure coming from her. After she released her grip from me, I took a good look at my hand. It was a little bit numb, when she squeezed it. "Ow! You didn't have to overdo it, you know that. In fact, I'm new here and I just came from no-where."

"What do you mean, from no-where?"

I responded. "Well, I've said it before with Yuka-Chan and Tamao-San and I'll say it again. I was playing a video game on my TV screen and then, this portal came in and sucked me in until I've landed here in Osaka, Japan. What I really meant to say, young lady, is that I just happen to come from Canada."

"What? You're from Canada? You're not working for a restaurant, are you?"

"No, I'm not and I am not wearing a skirt! I'm just a guy who likes its competitors, when it comes to seeing some friendly and beautiful waitresses. Besides, it's just like from what Reimi said, there has been no word for posting the next V.G. tournament." I said to her, as I took a deep breath and sighed. "If only there was a way of creating a portal to send me back home, that would be great."

As Yuka stared at my look of concern, she begins to see that I'm beginning to miss my homeland already. She took my hand and looked at me, with a small smile on her face. "Don't worry, we'll help you out. Right?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, as I feel very flattered of her encouragement to help me. "Thanks, Yuka-Chan. I appreciate that."

"So, are you her boyfriend? You look, kind of cute" says Jun.

When I heard that she made a ridiculous comment about me having a relationship with her, my cheeks were bashing red with embarrassment as I explained to her. "Hey, now! We've just met, today! If I was you, you should just give me and Yuka-Chan some space here, will you?"

Jun chuckled. "Take it easy. I was only kidding. Tell me something, are you a martial artist also? Because it seems to me that, you're quite the fighter."

"Well, thanks. But, I'm just a rookie. Apparently, I only know little moves of Tae-Kwon-Do and other fighting moves. I mean no disrespect, but I have total respect to you and your friend right here."

"I'm glad to hear it. So, why is it that I've sensed some strong energy coming from inside of you?" she asked.

"Huh? What are you, talking about? I don't have, any! I'm only filled with skill, faith and courage. That's the only strength that I can muster, so far."

Jun narrowed her eyes at me, with interest. "Oh, really? Why is that?"

As I tried to explain, I quickly noticed someone's small hand trying to touch one of Yuka's breasts. I stepped in and grabbed that individual's hand, in no time at all. As I did, I gasped to see who it was. "Hey, who in heaven's name is this shrimp?"

She has hot-pink long pigtails with a blue and white waitress uniform with light green eyes and long white socks that were stretched down to her small brown shoes. She angrily reacted to my comment about her and tries to attack me but cannot, because I was holding her hand.

"Who are you calling, a shrimp?! It's Manami! Now, put me down!" she said.

"As you wish." As I released my grip on her hand and pulled her away, I asked her a question. "Were you trying to touch Yuka's chest, or something?"

The hot-pink kid, answered to me. "If you meant something like feeling how big her globes are, than yes." She finished her unusual sentence, with a small laugh.

"She's lost it, senpai" grumbled Tamao.

"I know, what you mean" added Yuka.

When I realized that she was trying to grope Yuka, I made a cold glare at her. "The only globes that you'll be feeling, is my big fist! So, cut that out already!"

She responded in a hurtful way. "O-Okay…If you…s-say so."

"Matthew-Kun, that wasn't very nice of you. She's just a kid and she acts like that, sometimes. Still, I'm very thankful that you've prevented her from doing that."

"Don't mention it, Yuka-Chan. Now if I remember correctly, you said something about Reimi, right? Could she be able to transfer me, back home?" I asked.

"Be careful with Reimi, Matthew. She can be a bit cold-hearted, but ever since she met and lost to Yuka from their first encounter, her behavior seemed to have died down. After all, she's the head of Jyahana Group" Jun answered.

"Really? I wonder, if she could be of any help. What do you think, Yuka-Chan?"

"It seems pretty vague, but we'll give it a shot. Let's go, everyone!"

Before we were about to leave, a blue Ferrari was pulled over and out came a tall woman with long blue hair and black eyes with a white uniform, tight-fit blue dress pants and white leather gloves with low-heel shoes. She seemed to be rather calm, but instead with a very serious expression on her face as she begins to walk towards us.

"Huh? Who are you?" I asked to her.

"Aren't you, the picky one. I'm Terumi Kannaduki, the head waitress of Custo" she said.

"Terumi Kannaduki? Wait! I've heard of you! You're one of Kotoe's bodyguards and Yumiko's sister, right?" Yuka asked.

She nodded her head. "Exactly." Then, she turned to see, where I'm at. Standing right behind, Yuka and her friends. "I'd say, you're new here. Am I right?"

"Well, yeah. Although that I've come from Canada, I don't work for any restaurant. And one more thing, the name's Matthew" I said to her.

"Canada? How convenient. I haven't seen any competitors other than yourself, since I've faced and beaten that All-American girl."

"You mean, Elirin Goldsmith?" Jun asked, surprisingly.

She continued. "Even though that she put up a good effort, I've managed to defeat her before she could finish me off. After all, I'm a pro at Muay Thai."

"Muay Thai? What's that?" Tamao questioned to Yuka.

"It's a lot like Tae-Kwon-Do and Karate, only more heavier and difficult. I think."

"So, what are you doing here?" urged Manami.

"I came here, to drive you down to Jyahana Group. With a little help, from your friend."

"Friend? What friend?" I said.

Just then, the passenger door opened and out came an unexpected visitor to which that only Yuka and a few others know.

"Satomi! How are you and your brother, Daisuke, doing?"

"Hey, Yuka! Me and my brother are doing, just fine. Huh? Who's that with you?"

"Oh, him? He's new around here and he's very…friendly and cute." Yuka's cheeks were tinted red, when she kept staring at my handsome face as she turned away slightly.

"I see, you're sweet on him. But, why's he here? It doesn't add up" says Satomi, shaking her head.

"It's a long story" Tamao replied.

"True. But, how did Terumi knew about my presence?" I asked.

She answered to me. "It was when I left Kotoe to take care of Yumiko for me and while I was driving, I saw you coming down from the sky above. When I felt that you were heading to Yuka's place, I took the liberty of picking up Satomi and tried to inform Yuka. By the time we got there, her work place was closed. And that's when, we saw you having a fight with Jun and developed some new techniques."

"You…saw everything?" said Yuka.

"Right down to the last wire."

"Listen, if you're all done talking, we've got an appointment to go to. Now, c'mon" says Jun, as she stepped onto her motorcycle with Manami sitting in front of Yuka in the cargo seat. As for Satomi and the rest of us, she sat on the passenger side with Terumi, when she got back inside of her car in the driver's seat. Whereas for myself and Tamao, we sat at the back seat.

For the past few hours, Terumi was driving very steadily at the wheel of her vehicle. Satomi was silent, while me and Tamao were busy talking.

"Since when did she showed up at a time like this, Tamao-San?"

"It's anybody's guess, I believe. But tell me, how come you're into senpai all of a sudden?"

I sheepishly, responded to her. "You mean, Yuka-Chan? Well, It's hard to explain. But, it's just that I feel sorry for her being lonely and hurt, all the time. I mean, how long is she going to stay in that constant fear of pain and loneliness anyways? It's not like a pretty girl, like her acting this way. It's not right."

"I agree." Terumi overheard my comment about Yuka's dark past, while she's driving. "Yuka may have been the strongest V.G. warrior in her time, but her life has been very difficult since she lost her parents. Judging on that behavior of yours, you're trying to lift that weight off of her shoulders, right?"

"Of course! Who else, wouldn't? But just to set the record straight, I can't stand it when someone like Yuka-Chan feeling negative whenever danger or anything else is upon her. However, if she can focus on the positive side of things like myself, than she'll be able enough to become a true virgin goddess. After all, true strength lies within me."

Satomi felt very surprised about the way, of what true strength means to me. "Wow! That's very interesting. Even for you. Maybe, I should remember that."

"Thanks. I'm doing whatever I can to help her, in any way that I can. But let me ask you this, Tamao-San. Why are you working with Yuka-Chan? Shouldn't you be working, at your own restaurant?"

She replied to me. "Well, I was for a few weeks. That is, until it was closed down due to the lack of sanitation of the water and other products that became very moldy."

"And that's why, you've been working with Yuka. That explains it" Satomi replied.

"We're here, you guys." Terumi hit the brakes on her Ferrari very gently, as she parked her vehicle; while Jun, Yuka and Manami parked their motorcycle from behind.

As I looked up, I started gazing at the huge structure of Jyahana Group. The company that's behind the V.G. tournament for so many years, is now where I'm at to confront Reimi; the head of Jyahana Group.

Meanwhile, a tall long light-blue haired woman with black eyes was watching one of the surveillance cameras that was taping from the outside. While she was looking at the footage, another woman was standing beside her. She has purple hair with dark brown eyes, with eyeglasses, a light purple and white uniform, white gloves and black sweat pants. She adjusted her eyeglasses, as she viewed one of the monitors that her former rival was now looking at.

"I say, is that Yuka and her friends, Ms. Reimi?"

"Yes indeed, Kaori. Inform one of the guards and tell him to bring them to me, in person. Immediately."

"I'll do, as you please." She bowed to head to her, as she exits out of the main control room of the building and was able to tell one of the security guards to let Yuka, me and her friends to move inside.

Back outside, we're at the front door of the building waiting for someone to let us inside until the door was opened somehow and out came one of the security guards.

"Ms. Reimi would like to see you all, in person. Follow me."

First came Yuka, then Manami, Jun, Terumi, Satomi, Tamao and myself as we all walked down the hallway with the guard directing us to where Reimi is meeting us. At last, we've reached the head office and there stood Reimi with her assistant, Kaori. When he was done, Reimi dismissed him and went back to his normal procedures.

"Welcome everyone and especially you, Yuka." Then, she and Kaori have noticed someone that they've never seen before in their life: Me. "Now, who is this fine looking gentlemen?"

"Yes, we've never heard of this guy. Yuka, who's this?" Kaori asked.

"He's my new friend. His name is, Matthew. He comes to us, from Canada. Truth be told, he doesn't work for a restaurant. But still, he's very kind to me." When she was finished explaining about me, she cuddled her head against my shoulder.

"_How did I, get into this?"_ I thought to myself, as I watch Yuka snuggling against my shoulder with a warm smile on her pretty face.

"Is it just me, or is she getting a little bit too infected with him?" whispered Tamao to Manami.

"I think, she is."

"So tell us, Reimi. Any luck on, when your next V.G. tournament starts?" asked Terumi.

She replied. "I do. It will start either tomorrow, or the day after. Especially, since the new ruling of the tournament and the portal that we've made. But as a result, it took nearly all of our expenses to make up for it and we've almost become bankrupt."

"Aw, nuts!" Manami frowned.

"Will you be able enough to send me back, before the tournament even begins?" I asked.

"Don't worry. We'll do whatever it takes to transport you back home, Matthew-San. You have our support" answered Kaori.

"That's great. Anything else?"

"Just this. We also have reports, that the assassin by the name of _'Saki Shindou'_ is lurking around here in Osaka and is killing anyone that she sees fit. Ironically, she is Miranda's hired assailant."

"Where, is she?" Jun requested to them, while cracking her knuckles.

"Her whereabouts are unknown and she could be hiding, anywhere. Even, in this very room" says Reimi, coldly.

"Impossible. You have tight security and there's no way that, she could barge in here and try to kill you" told Satomi.

"Hey, Yuka-Chan. Is Miranda suppose to be Reimi's mother, or something?" I whispered to her, quietly.

"Yes, Matthew-Kun. How did you know?"

"It was only a slight guess, no pun attended."

"Knock it off, both of you! This is serious! It's true that, Miranda was my mother and was also the true head of this company; But all she ever wanted, was to build the most powerful fighters by using the sample of their DNA's and also, to take over the world. Right now, I'm the one who's calling the shots. And if you don't know this, but if Saki is lurking around here or anywhere else, use extreme caution when you fight her. She's a cold-blooded killer, who loves to kill" informed Reimi, to all of us.

Upon hearing those harsh words about a person who wants to leave everyone dead, Yuka gasped in shock as she backed away from me and felt very depressed when she learned about Saki's desire to hunt and kill. "But…but, why?"

"We don't know why, Saki does these horrific acts. But because of what she tried to do at the last V.G. tournament, Reimi expelled her for life. Therefore, she has a lust for revenge and she won't stop until she murders Reimi" Kaori said.

"Hold on. You don't think that, she wants to do the same to Yuka? Does she?" Satomi asked.

"There's a possibility."

"Say, what?" shouted Terumi, in disgust.

During this harsh conversation, they hear Yuka begin to cry softly as she can't stand the words that's coming from out of Reimi's mouth about Saki's actions. When I saw of how guilty Yuka has become, I stepped forth to stop this.

"Cut it out, you two! You're making Yuka-Chan upset, right now! And speaking of which, I think we should take this time to leave. Let's go." As me and everybody turned to leave, Reimi called to me for some apparent reason.

"Wait, Matthew."

"What is it, now?"

"Take this." She threw to me a miniature-sized black ball with a small red circle in the center of this funky object, as I caught it with both hands. "It's a tracking device. You can only use it, in case something happens to either one of you. Now, be careful."

"Will do, Reimi." With that, I headed out the door, followed Yuka's friends and leave Jyahana Group and try to talk some sense into Yuka about Saki's dark personality.


	3. Abduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Variable Geo (V.G.). Nor any of the video games or the characters, themselves. Only the respective company, does. I only own the special attacks that I've made up for myself. Read & Review, please!

Back at the temple, Yuka is still feeling unhappy after what went down at Reimi's company. She was sitting down on the stairs, as she continues to cry on and refuses anyone to be with her.

"Yuka…" says Satomi, sadly.

"I've never seen senpai act, like this" added Tamao.

"Indeed. The last time she was like this, she faced off her own clone and than she…" Before Jun could talk even further, I interrupted.

"Quiet, all of you! The more you talk like that, the more negative she gets! Can't you see, that you're making it more worse for her? Yet, all you can think of is her dark past. I for one, don't think about negative thoughts because I've had that before and it really ticks me off! So, allow me to just help her for once." After I was finished, I quietly sat down next to Yuka. She is still crying, as she sees me sitting down and then she turned her head away from me. I felt very concerned about her reaction, upon learning Saki's desire to kill her victims within minutes.

"Come on, Yuka-Chan. Just talk to me. I can straighten things out, for you."

"Just leave me, alone. I'd be better off, on my own. All I want is a normal life and now, this comes to mind. Why does everything, always happens to me?"

As I gently patted her on the back once, I placed a homing device on the back of her neck without her or anyone else noticing it. "There, there Yuka-Chan. You see, it's better to just accept things that has happened. Rather than just, going back to square one and redo it."

Despite of what I've said to her, she refused to take my advice as she looked at me with despair on her precious face. "What's the point? I'd be better off dead, than just living like this."

I was so disgusted that, she didn't want to let go of those negative thoughts. So, I did the unthinkable by doing this. "Shut up, Yuka-Chan!" With a little bit of anger in my eyes, I physically slapped her right across the face hard as she felt the heavy impact from my hand, fell off of the stairs and onto the ground. Her friends gasped with surprise, when they saw of what I just did to snap her out of her senses. As a result, she has a small red mark on her cheek. "From now on, will you stop beating yourself up like that?! Just let it go, already! And if you think for a second that I'm gonna let you live like this, then you've got another thing coming." I clasped my hands with hers, as I looked at her squarely in her eyes. "We'll fight it together, Yuka-Chan. I will not allow your negativity to consume your heart and soul, any longer! That's because, you've got your friends with you that can fight it and best of all…you've got me to help you with."

Not knowing of what I really meant, Yuka allowed me to continue on as her eyes are still covered with tears. "W-What do you mean by that, Matthew-Kun?"

"It's simple. Yesterday was history, today was something that we've learned and tomorrow is a new day or a gift that we can all cherish. But the truth of the matter is, not all the best things in life are free, you know. The thing is, that we need to learn from our mistakes and move on with our lives. It's true that you've had a troubled life in the past, but that doesn't mean that you should throw in the towel. But what I really mean, is this: Failure is not an option, but rather an obstacle that can be beaten. And also, being positive is our greatest strength."

After I finished my so-called speech about what true strength really is, Yuka's face has softened as a huge sparkle had lit up her innocent brown eyes while she responded to me in a calm tone. "T-Thank you, Matthew-Kun. You've taught me, an important lesson." As she tells me to release my grip from her hands in-which that I right away did, she wiped her tears off of her face and threw her arms around my lower back. By pulling me closer to her, I feel my heart beating like a drum. She then rested her head against my chest, as she feels my heartbeat. "Out of all the people that I've met in my life, you've become an inspiration to me."

I felt very touched and yet, shy about Yuka thanking me for my support of being positive. "Aw, thanks Yuka-Chan. You know, for someone who looks great and fights at their best level, you look simply…" But before that I could lay out my answer, a couple of fast kunais and darts were coming at top speed and was about to struck Yuka from behind until I shoved her down to the ground with her. "Look out!"

"Yuka!" shouted Satomi.

"Matthew-Kun!" cried Tamao.

"Hey, who the hell did that?!" I demanded with frustration.

As I demand to know who threw them, a sinister laugh came from above and landed a few feet away from us. She has dark emerald green hair with pure black eyes and a dark red robe. "My, my. You certainly have a way with words, don't you? And for your information, the name's Saki. Saki Shindou."

My face had lit up with surprise and so did, Yuka and her friends.

"So, you must be Miranda's hired assassin!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Yes, I am!" While she was laughing with delight, she holds a small miniature gray object in her hand. "I'd loved to stay and slice all of you into tiny bits of pieces, but I've got some other business to attend to!" At that moment, she threw the gray object onto the ground as thick black smoke has spread everyone and myself around it. I and Yuka's friends began coughing from the smoke, that Saki had thrown at us until we heard a loud scream from nowhere. When the smoke had subsided, someone was gone missing and it was Yuka!

Everyone shared their comments about Yuka's abduction from, that sinister woman.

"Oh, no! Yuka's gone!" cried Satomi.

"This is terrible!" added Tamao.

"That sick fiend! I'm going to pound, that miserable wench!" angered Jun with frustration, while clenching her fist with rage.

As luck would have it, I remembered something when I had a short conversation with Reimi. "Hey! Wait a second! I think, I know!"

"Know what, Matthew?" asked Terumi.

"When I was to trying to catch-up with you from Jyahana Group, Reimi gave me a tracking device. So, when I felt that Yuka would be in danger; I placed it at the back of her neck."

"How would you know that, she would be in trouble?" questioned Manami.

"Isn't it obvious? Her eyes were telling me, the truth" I answered to her.

"Now that, solves everything" says a new voice. As I looked up, I saw a young girl with brown hair and eyes, while donning a ninja outfit and an orange apron as she leaps high into the air and landed firmly on the ground. She looked at me, with a look of concern and determination on her face. "Well, I wasn't expecting a man such as you who would actually care for Yuka."

"That's quite admirable, of you. But, who are you and how did you know about me caring for Yuka-Chan?"

"I am Chiho Masuda, the head waitress of Caso. I was hiding from underneath the bushes and watched you, having a conversation with her. Anyhow, do you know where Yuka went?"

"I may. Before she was abducted, I placed a homing device on her. If it wasn't for Reimi, I wouldn't know where Saki has taken her."

Chiho's eyes grew, very sternly when I told her about the situation regarding Saki's whereabouts. "Really? Then, where did she go?"

As I begin to contemplate, a loud honk from someone's vehicle had interrupted us. When we turned around to see who it is, it was a red corvette with Reimi as the driver and her assistant, Kaori as her passenger.

"Having trouble? I'd thought that, me and Kaori would stop by and help you find Yuka."

"If that's okay, by you of course."

"Reimi?! Why, you little…" Chiho was about to make her move on her, until I pulled her away.

"No, don't even think about it. She's on our side now, since we've tried to ask her about transporting me through a portal. Kaori-San, is that tracking device still working?"

She retorted, as she shows to me and everyone a device locator to where I've placed the device itself on Yuka, earlier. "It is. According to this, Saki is holding Yuka hostage somewhere down south. Which is about, a few blocks down from where we are. What I'm trying to say, is that she's at an abandoned warehouse from across here."

"Well, what are we waiting for? The sooner that we find Yuka-Chan, the better" I said, as I, Chiho and Tamao joined up with Satomi and Terumi in her blue Ferrari; while Jun and Manami hopped into Jun's motorcycle along with Kaori and Reimi catching on with their red corvette as we head down to where Yuka is being held prisoner by Saki.


	4. Shodown

Disclaimer: I don't own Variable Geo (V.G.). Only the respective company, does. I only own the _"Striking Blaster"_ attack, the _"Blazing Phoenix"_ attack, the _"Arctic Breath"_ attack and the _"Ice Breaker"_ attack that I've made up for myself. Read & Review, please!

Elsewhere, Yuka was unconscious for a little while until she opened her eyes slowly. When she came to her senses, she realized that she can't move as she's being strapped on a chair with thick metal braces on her hands and feet. She tries to break free, but she can't. Then, she heard a sick laugh coming towards her that nearly echoed this facility. As the dark shadow unveiled herself, she's holding somewhat a needle in her hand containing something inside of it.

"Welcome, Yuka. I trust, that you had a good sleep."

"What are you going to do, to me? Kill me? If, that's what you want…"

Saki interjected. "Save your breath, you worthless wench! Ironically, I have something, even much worse in-store for you."

"W-W-What are you saying?" she asked, franticly.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Let's just say that, you'll become a part of my deceased master's apprentice. Take a look." She shows to her the inside of the needle and what appears to be a white fog, turned into a familiar face that Yuka and Tamao had encountered once prior to.

Yuka's face was filled with fear and sorrow, as a dark voice was calling out to her from the inside of the needle itself. "Long time no see, Yuka Takeuchi. My, you've certainly have grown over the years since we've last met. Now that I've finally have you in my grasp, I shall fulfill my wish."

"I won't let you get away with this, you scum! Once my friends show up, you'll be sorry!"

Saki gloated with pleasure, as she prudently moves away from her. "Humph. You're full of it and speaking of your friends, I've brought someone with us for the ride. You can come out, now."

Not knowing of who that individual Saki was calling out to, Yuka turned to see who it was. When she did, her expression became more frightened than ever. Walking down with a cold look on her face was a tall woman with bunny ears on-top of her yellow hair, wearing a red outfit, black strap pants and red sneakers with white stripes. Unfortunately, this wasn't the same person that Yuka had met before because her once fabled blue eyes have now become blank.

"Elirin? Why?"

"I've captured that insignificant woman, right after she was defeated at the hands of that Maui Thai fighter who calls herself, Terumi Kannaduki. They say that beauty is in skin deep, but the only thing that's even deeper, is their attitude."

"But…" Just as she was about to explain things, Elirin has locked her in a tight headlock in order to prevent her from escaping Saki's wrath.

"No, Elirin! It's me, Yuka! Don't you remember?"

The only thing that this mind-controlled bunny girl can do, is grunt and continue to put the small squeeze on Yuka's neck in her submission hold. Saki was enjoying, this scenery as she carefully takes the needle and proceeds to move on with her next phase. "It's no use! She can't hear you! Now, act like the pathetic girl that you are and let me inject you with this. Any last words?"

"Please…No! Don't! I beg of you!"

"I hate to break this to you, but I don't take any mercy." While the brainwashed Elirin was holding Yuka, Saki was able enough to pierce the needle into Yuka's right arm. As she transfers the spirit of Miranda inside her victim's body, Yuka screamed in agony before her brown eyes had rolled back and became totally blank. Her scream was so loud, it let a huge wake-up call to some people from across this town including one individual that felt it: Me.

When I heard someone's painful scream, I panicked as my eyes flashed with sheer terror and my heart began to race while I clutched my white jersey, tightly. Tamao, Chiho, Satomi and Terumi had quickly noticed my sudden reaction just now.

"Matthew-Kun, are you okay?"

"What's wrong?"

"Terumi, Matthew looks scared. Why, is that?"

"It's Yuka, that's what. It would seem that, we're getting close by or something terrible has happened to her."

"She has a point." I confessed to her and her friends, about this. "Yuka-Chan, she's…she's…been manipulated."

Tamao, Chiho and Satomi all gasped in shock, when they understood why I was acting so weird. As they did, Terumi deliberately hit the brakes on her Ferrari and I got my face smacked on the back seat of Satomi's. After I rubbed it off, I asked her about why she applied the brakes so suddenly.

"Hey! Why did you, stop?"

"We're here" she answered to me, as we all looked at the car window to see the exact location of where Saki is keeping Yuka her prisoner.

Not only did we show up, so did Jun, Manami, Kaori and Reimi also and at the same time. As we all exited out of our vehicles, we gazed at the abandoned warehouse where the sky was dark and showed millions of stars shining above us, while we proceeded to head inside the building itself as Saki is probably waiting for all of us.

When we went inside, it was pitched black with no lights. Then, Kaori turned on the light switch and a few lights had lit up as it brightens the warehouse. It was a complete mess filled with cobwebs, broken stairways, shattered windows and the construction material is apparently a few years old.

"Holy Toledo! This place hasn't even been cleaned, in years. Whoever was last in-charge here, must've been either lazy or didn't had enough dough to pay for the expenses" I said.

"Eww! It almost smells like, rotten tomatoes in here and I don't even like tomatoes" whined Tamao, holding her nose for covering the foul smell.

"What would an assassin like Saki would keep Yuka in a place, like this?" asked Chiho to Jun.

"How should I know? Maybe it's because, she'd preferred it to be her atmosphere or something."

"No kidding. So, what else is new?" complained Manami.

"Everything, you little twerp" says a new voice. Just then, we heard a few loud footsteps straight ahead and the dark shadow revealed itself to be the perpetrator. "How nice. The gang's all here, in one spot. I'm going to enjoy this."

"Saki! What have you done with Yuka-Chan?! If you've hurt her, I swear, I'm going to…" I shouted.

She rudely interrupted me and informed all of us, about something. "Keep your pants up, dog. I was going to strike her down, but I've came up with something better. Something that I will cherish than yourselves. But as far as I'm prepared for a fight, I've thought that I've added a little bit of spice to this special course."

"A little bit of spice? I don't get it" says a confused Kaori, raising her eyebrow.

While we were about to figure out Saki's riddle, someone was coming out from the dark shadows and unveiled herself right next to Saki. Donning the same features like before, her eyes were no longer blue, they're blank including her once innocent and cheerful face had become very cold and distant. That individual, was none other than…

"Elirin Goldsmith?!" yelled Jun, in shock.

"This can't be! Why, her?" said a shaken Manami, with fear in her eyes.

"Well, when I overheard about her shameful defeat from Terumi, I'd figured that I would spare myself an extra flavor and than mix it with the person that you've been willing to find."

"You mean, Yuka?" questioned Satomi.

"You're correct, my old friend" then sure enough, there was another new voice. When that happened, Saki snapped her fingers once and then we saw her when part of the lighting had lit up: Yuka Takeuchi. Except that, she's sitting on the chair un-strapped with her eyes closed shut and with a look of meditation on her face. That is, until her lips had moved into an evil grin and showed her empty eyes. For some strange reason, she laughed, but with a different voice that's coming from the inside as she too is being controlled like Elirin.

"Oh…My…God" I gasped with surprise, when I soon realized that my dear friend, Yuka, has been manipulated by one citizen. That's when I found out that person's voice, as I glared my eyes with determination and dignity. "So, it is you. The former head of Jyahana Group and sponsor of the V.G. tournament…Miranda Jyahana."

"What?!" all of Yuka's and my friends, were in a total state of shock now when I revealed the character's name from inside Yuka's voice.

The mind-controlled Yuka, chuckled with pleasure as she responded to me. "You're quite the informer. Although I have to admit that, when I've survived that blast from Yuka and her measly friends, my spirit was drifted and I was left unscathed. If it wasn't for my assistant, Saki, I wouldn't have obtain this beautiful and perfect body. Now that I'm in control of her, there's no one that can stop me this time. Not even, all of you! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Nearly most of Yuka's and my friends couldn't believe, of how much different our close friend has become since Miranda has taken control of her body. Tamao tries to comfort Kaori to help out but she can't, because she was feeling afraid.

"Kaori, let's rescue her!"

"Let's not!"

"How come?"

"I don't want you to get killed, by your own senpai!"

"Huh?!" Like Kaori, Tamao was also frightened upon hearing those hurtful words.

I turned around to see them, each with an expression of worry, fear and sorrow on their faces. "C'mon, you guys. It's up to us, to stop her!"

"Why did it have to be, this way? I've never been so afraid, to fight before" cried Manami.

"How could she have done this, to her? It's not right. I don't want to fight, my own best friend!" moaned Satomi.

"This is almost like a nightmare, even when I wake up!" added Chiho, with her hands on her head while shaking her body in fear.

As I watched on in disbelief to see them acting like a bunch of cowards, I try to explain to them while Terumi, Reimi and Jun stood by my side. "What's come over with you, guys? If we think that we can't win, than we're all doomed from where we left off. We'll win! But, we've got to believe in ourselves."

"He's right."

"For once, I agree."

"Well, what's it gonna be?"

Kaori, Tamao, Satomi, Chiho and Manami all replied by a letting out a small groan. Indicating that, they still refuse to fight along side me, Terumi, Reimi and Jun against Saki and her mind-controlled servants, Elirin and Yuka.

"Don't worry. We'll fight alongside with you, no matter what happens to us."

"Precisely. We're going to bring Yuka, back to her old self. Just like before, from her previous V.G. tournament."

"She may not have her parents with her, but she has us to care about. Ready, Matthew?"

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah!"

"So, you're still willing to fight us? Very well, then. I shall put all of you out of my misery, for good!" Saki grinned, while gripping her weapon tightly.

"You sure talk a lot, for a bitch!" I yelled to her.

"How dare you! Attack!" she shouts, as she, Elirin and Yuka charge right at us and the ensuing battle begins.

Right now, Terumi and Jun are certainly having their way against Elirin, while Reimi has a big score to settle with Saki. As for me, I was dealing with the one person that I was helping to cope with her problems of her past life and her well-being: Yuka. During this huge conflict, Tamao and the others are still petrified after what they saw to Yuka a few minutes ago.

In the mean time, I kept on struggling from Yuka's fierce attacks that she was throwing at me since Miranda's spirit took control of her. I was able to dodge a few of them, but not her punishing right kick as she strikes me right at my face and I was flown a few feet away from her. I groaned weakly from the impact that Yuka did to me. Nevertheless, I'm doing whatever I can to free her mind and body from the malicious, Miranda. As I wiped the blood off of my mouth that was dripping from, I was able to get back on my feet.

"I must admit, that I'm quite impressed with your capabilities" she smirked at me.

"Wait until you see, how tough I can really be!"

"I'm curious to know, why a man such as yourself would even have feelings for Yuka? How can it be, that there's someone other than Satomi who has a connection to her whatsoever?"

"Because, I want people to know her and me better. And more importantly, I'm just a guy who wants to help others become better than they were before."

"Foolish man! You wouldn't know anything, about women!"

"Well now, I do. The reason why, is because of the way they look, feel and what kind of things that they like. Unlike you of course, who just doesn't have any of it at all! So, prepare yourself!"

"You're going to regret this!"

"Yuka-Chan! Oh, no!" To my amazement and shock, I've noticed her starting to remove her ribbon from the back of her hair and let her remaining long brown hair flow down. Then, she took her ribbon and wrapped it around her fist. "She's going to use her special attack, against me!"

She grinned, as she once closed her blank eyes until she opened them again to reveal a single white rose which would later change into a face of a woman; Initially, Miranda. "Feeling a bit scared, are we? No matter. I'll end it, here and now!"

Before I positioned myself in a Ryu-like stance and begin to build up my strength from within me, I removed my white jersey jacket and wrapped it in a tight knot around my waist as I'm now wearing a black t-shirt. I then later confessed to Yuka's well-behavior, about the way that's she been handling herself and everything else that has involved around her. "Yuka-Chan may have had her ups and downs lately, but she's a kind, respectful and gifted individual. She may feel sad on the outside, but deep down inside she'll always feel happy from here on out. Therefore, I will free her…with these fists!"

"Shut your mouth! I'll destroy you! Devil's Roar Attack!! Dragon God Attack!!"

Realizing that I'm in the fight of my life, I started to pick some energy from the inside as both of my fists are now glowing in a bright neon-orange fashion. As a result, I spread my arms down and was lifted way up; just high enough to acquire a new technique that I've made to rescue Yuka from Miranda's clutches. Right around the same time when Yuka shot out her signature moves, she missed and grunted with displeasure as she sees me high above her and nearly on the ceiling of this warehouse. When I opened my eyes, they were the same color of my glowing fists as I laid out my bold statement to her. "A heartless woman like you, will never understand the true power that's flowing through my body!"

In the midst of my long struggle with the mind-controlled Yuka, everybody watched of what was about to become of this huge spectacle that's near to its end.

"What's going on?" Kaori mentioned to them.

"Is that, Matthew-Kun?" asked Tamao.

"He sure does. But, what's he going to do?" questioned Manami.

"He's going to save Yuka!" Satomi explained.

"And not a moment, too soon. Look!" Chiho pointed to them and the rest to everyone, as they see me prepare myself against Yuka.

By now, my body's also glowing with the exact color until it was brightly orange and enshrouded my whole body as a huge eagle-like figure appeared while it lets out a loud cry. The details of my new special attack, was immense. As Jun, Terumi and Reimi had already finished off defeating Elirin and then, Saki, they've also witnessed this marvelous sight.

"Incredible."

"I know. Who would've thought, that a young man like him would obtain this?"

"As the head of Jyahana Group, I'm very touched by all of this. The victory today, belongs to that man right there."

Miranda, still controlling Yuka's mind and body, became a little bit flattered; but better yet, disgraced of the fact that I've achieved something anew. "You expect that, will defeat me?! Think again! Kikodan!!" As she fired another one of Yuka's attacks right at me, it bounced off; which would mean, that it had no effect on me. "What the hell?! How could you withstood, my strength?! It's not possible!"

"Do you want me to have it, in writing? Well maybe, I should! My power not only consists on friendship, pride, faith, courage, but also the most important feeling of all that I have for Yuka-Chan. Care to know, what it is?"

"No, and I don't give a damn! Kikodan!" She again fires the same technique at me once more, as I lifted my arms up just as the flaming eagle did and it lets out another loud cry.

I stood myself back a little and then, I dove right into Yuka's path with the flaming aura surrounding my entire body. As I continue to go in for the finishing touches, I confessed to her about the feelings that I have between myself and Yuka when this new ability kicked in; while I'm going through her attack, like shooting fish in a barrel. "You idiot! This power isn't about fame, glory, justice or anything else that relates to my relationship with Yuka! In other words…it was all, about love!! Blazing Phoenix!!!"

At the last few seconds, her attack was disintegrated and all that she can do is scream. "NO!!!"

Long before this happened, Satomi quickly informs everyone to escape from the warehouse immediately just as my attack had made a direct and very physical contact right on Yuka.

As a result, the collision of the impact had erupted the whole warehouse with a blink of an eye as it explodes within a matter of seconds. It lets out a huge strong gust of wind, as it nearly blows everyone off of their feet while trying to maintain their footing. The once fabled abandoned warehouse was nothing more than a mere memory, as it's wiped clean of the attack that I used to free Yuka's mind and body from Miranda.

Saki was about to escape until Reimi and Terumi double-teamed her and stopped her in her tracks and thus, preventing her from taking refuge once more. Yuka's friends were deeply horrified and saddened, that their well-known friend including myself were caught up in the explosion as some of them sank to their knees. During all of this, Elirin had regained her consciousness as she's returned to normal when she opened her normal blue eyes. She got back up and turned around to see the warehouse, scorched in flames as thick black smoke had filled the air. She gasped, when she saw this devastating travesty.

"Hey, what's happened here?"

Jun replied to her, in a low tone. "It's Yuka. She's gone."

"What?! How and who, did it?" Elirin asked.

"Saki did. Before she captured you, after Terumi defeated you; she abducted Yuka and then, brainwashed her by transferring Miranda's spirit inside her body. Fortunately, a young man that goes by the name of _'Matthew'_ appeared and not only helped her cope with her problems, but also faced her in battle. And this, is what's left of it."

"Good grief."


	5. Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Variable Geo (V.G.). Only the respective company, does. I personally own the special attacks that I've made up for myself. Read & Review, please!

Several minutes later, the authorities have arrived as fire fighters pitched in and try to take out the remaining flames of the burning warehouse; while the police were able to apprehend Saki and brought her into custody, as she's sentenced to a maximum security.

"This…can't be happening!" cried Manami, as she pounds her fists on the ground in disbelief.

"It can't…end like this" sobbed Chiho, with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"No, she can't be gone. My one true idol, why?" moaned Tamao, shedding tears of pain as it trickles down on her face.

"Yuka…Yuka…Yuka!!!" Satomi shouts out her beloved friend's name, in misery.

Fearing for the worst; things have taken a turn for the best, when they heard a strange voice calling out to them. "Hey, hey! Quit that! You're making me and my best friend here, look uncomfortable."

Everybody stood up and overheard some loud footsteps, veering towards them.

"That voice…" says Tamao.

"Can it possibly be?" inserted Kaori.

While they were wanting to know who that person was, it revealed itself as it carries a young woman; bridal style. He smiled to everyone, as he lays out his question.

"Hey! Why the long face? You've never seen a guy, who looks this cool before?"

"Matthew-Kun!"

"Yuka!"

All of them were amazed, that it was me and Yuka in the flesh as they ran and cheered me on. From some odd reason, both me and Yuka had a few scratches on ourselves despite the fact when I utterly developed a new technique and perhaps, freed her from Miranda's grasp. I intentionally asked to hold on the celebration, while I explained about what had happened between me and Yuka.

"Now, let's not get too hasty. You all thought, that me and Yuka-Chan were goners, right?"

"Maybe. Just how did you escape, Matthew?" asked Satomi.

"Yes, give us the buzz" says a pleading Tamao.

"We're waiting to hear, from you" Terumi insisted.

"Okay. When I used some sort of a new move that I did on Yuka-Chan, there was some flammable objects that were vulnerable to the attack itself. Basically, I immediately grabbed her and used the emergency exit before the whole place was blown up. After I've saved her, Miranda's spirit had exited out of her body and was about to possess me until I've made another new trick."

"What was it?" asked Kaori.

"It was, when the warehouse exploded."

**(Flash Back)**

"Blazing Phoenix!!!"

"NO!!!"

"_Right after I've acquired a new skill, I've noticed some objects, that said the words 'Caution! Flammable!' and I knew that I've made a terrible decision of doing so. As I see some of the remaining flames of my new attack touching those objects, I picked up Yuka's body, ran out to the nearest emergency exit, kicked the door in and jumped as far away as I could before it went off with a big bang."_

"_When I got back up, I sensed that Miranda's spirit is still lying inside Yuka's body and so I moved out of the way as I see her exiting out of her body. I wasn't going anywhere, as I made an intimidating glare at her when I noticed that she was going to take over my body like it did to her until my hands were glowing in an icy blue form. That's when I gathered enough energy within me to develop this new move and vanish that old hag, once and for all!"_

"Curse you! For that, I'll have your head!!"

"The only thing that you're going to have, is a cold shoulder!" When I crossed my arms, I clenched my fists tight as I yelled out my next move. "Arctic Breath!" As I stretched my arms out, an icy blue wind came from out of my mouth and froze Miranda's spirit like an icicle. But I wasn't done, as I reached my hand out and made the finishing touches on her. "Ice Breaker!" By slowly closing my icy fist, the icicle breaks and then shatters into millions of pieces as Miranda's spirit has finally been put to rest for good.

"_After I was able to vanquish Miranda, I've almost forgotten about Yuka-Chan. The young waitress that I've saved. If I weren't for me, all hope would've been lost. I gradually picked her up into my arms and as I quietly whispered into her ear, I said these words to her about what it's like to have a best friend like her around."_

_"I love you, Yuka-Chan."_

**(End Flash Back)**

"So, that's why you've been learning something new by yourself instead of being taught from someone. But tell me, is she alright?" Satomi asked.

"Well…" During my conversation with her, I heard a small moan and it was coming from Yuka herself. I right away noticed her begin to awake, as well as all of Yuka's friends praying to see if she's safe and sound. Then sure enough, she slowly opened to reveal her normal cute brown eyes and looks at me with a little bit of concern on her beautiful face. "Matt…Matthew-Kun?" After she glanced at me, she sees all of her friends staring at her with a small smile on their faces and shedding tears of joy in their eyes. I gently placed her back on her feet, as she tries to explain to me when she notices the burned up warehouse and the bruises on my face. "What's happened? Matthew-Kun! Are you hurt? Was I…"

"Uh-huh. Miranda was controlling you and it was all because of Saki, who caused this. But luckily, thanks to me, I've saved your life and the city with it."

By gazing at my warm smile, she also made a smile while making herself cry and became impressed about my heroic act. Then all of a sudden, she laid out her confession to me. "Matthew-Kun, I…I…I love you!" With huge tears of happiness in her eyes, she deliberately threw her arms around my lower back and squeezed me gently. As I feel her deep warmth from her, I can still hear her crying. Over the fact that her long suffering of shame, fear and defeat has been relinquished, with a lot of help from myself. After she was nestling against my chest, she gazed at me with a small sparkle in her eyes. "Matthew-Kun. Thanks to you, my heavy burden has finally been lifted. You're my best friend."

I didn't know what to say, as I was left speechless while I started to blush. "Aw, thanks. I had to make sure, that you didn't want to be feeling left out any longer. Oh, right. I almost forgot." As I moved away from her, I pulled out something from my pocket and it was her signature long red hair band. "I think, this belongs to you." After that, I tied it around her long brown hair until I've made it into a knot; while her long hair has now become a ponytail. I glanced at her nice figure, as I dove myself off with a nice smile. "It looks wonderful on you, Yuka-Chan. Even with or without it, you'll always be a true virgin goddess to me in my view."

"Thank you, Matthew-Kun. That means, a lot to me" A small tear of joy was on her beautiful brown eye, as she once again smiled at me.

"Say, Jun. Is that guy, Matthew? He looks, so handsome" says Elirin.

"He sure, does. Hate to break this to you, but he has already chosen Yuka over you."

Elirin frowned in shame, while all of Yuka's friends watched by and are relieved that, Yuka's troubled past has been let go and therefore moving on with her future. Just as if things had gotten even better, Reimi stepped in and tells me about something important.

"Hey, Matthew."

"What is it, Reimi?"

"I want to tell you about that portal, we've made. It's done. But just to let you know, you only have until tomorrow before you can go back to your home. Remember that." With that, she and Kaori got inside the red corvette and drove off; leaving me, Yuka and her friends behind. When we heard about how long I would last in this place before my departure, their expressions had dropped.

"Until…Tomorrow?" gasped Satomi.

"This could mean, that the portal can only last that long. If he takes too long, he'll be stuck here, for good" Chiho insisted.

"Seems logical to me and all of us that his home is more sufficient than, living out here" Jun explained.

"Wait a second, shouldn't we be heading back to your place about my restaurant, Yuka?" Tamao frequently asked.

Yuka was able enough to break up the hug from me and answered to her. "That's right. We've been so busy dealing with Saki and all that our manager is waiting for us back there. The problem is, how do we get there?"

"I'll help you. C'mon, you don't want to be late, do you?" offered Terumi, as she gets inside her blue Ferrari and starts up the engine.

"Not a chance. Let's hurry, before he blows his lid" cried Tamao, as she, Yuka and myself hopped inside the back seat while Satomi sat at the passenger side where Terumi is. As for the rest of them, Jun got into her motorcycle with Manami and Elirin as her passengers.

In no time at all, Terumi dropped off Yuka, Tamao and myself right at Hanna Miller's; Yuka's working restaurant. When that was settled, she and Satomi waved to us before they sped off into the highway. Fortunately, as we see the sun rising, we got inside and Yuka and Tamao went into their change room and quickly washed themselves down until they've put on their spare uniforms. While I was waiting for them to finish, a man with glasses came in and it was the manager of this very restaurant.

"Where's…"

"Relax. They've just got here and they're already changing, so to speak. After all, we've been kind of busy with ourselves lately."

"Oh, really? With what?"

I sighed, as I shook my head. "Trust me. What we did, is not a pretty sight. I mean, what else could happen?"

Just then, Tamao and Yuka walked in with their fresh new uniforms and greeted their manager with respect.

"Good day."

"Hi. So, how well did Tamao-Chan do, sir?"

He looked over his clipboard, when his adjusted his eyeglasses and read it carefully involving Tamao's work over the past few weeks. "Well, despite some mistakes that she did when she first worked with us, her results were pretty good and I've received a call from her restaurant. They say, that it's safe for you to go back to your current location. On behalf of Hanna Miller's and myself, I thank you for your support."

Tamao bowed her head, smiling. "You're welcome, sir. I really enjoyed working with you and with senpai."

"It was nothing."

"Take care of yourself, Tamao-San." As I give her the thumbs-up, I winked at her. This made Tamao, giggle.

"Thanks, same to you." During her leave, she gave me a nice hug and walked out the door as she waves to me and Yuka before she made her exit.

As I was about to leave also, Yuka clutched my arm and prevented me from leaving. "Matthew-Kun. Where are you, going?"

"I was going to head down to Jyahana Group, why?" When I looked at Yuka's face, my expression grew very differently as I became very bewildered.

Yuka begins to cry about my sudden departure, while holding onto my arm. "Please, don't go. We've been through so much and yet, you want to leave me? That's not, what I want! Even when you're gone, I still feel lonely." Then, she buried her face with her hands and cries very softly regarding my leave.

I easily pouted to myself, as I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Now look here, Yuka-Chan. Didn't we go over this procedure, already? You've still got your friends with you and you've got me. Besides, we're more than just friends…we're family. And no matter happens, you're never alone."

When I explained Yuka about being with someone including everyone else, she removed her hands from her face and stared at me. "Matthew-Kun, is it true?"

By making a small laugh to myself, I clasped her hands with mine. "Absolutely. Straight from the heart."

When me and Yuka were about to make out, someone came in and interrupted our small conversation by knocking on the door. It was Reimi, the current head of Jyahana Group. "Matthew. It's time."

"Okay. Yuka-Chan, come with me."

"Yes, Matthew-Kun."

At Jyahana Group, me, Yuka, Reimi and all of Yuka's friends are here at the laboratory in Jyahana Group where the machine for the portal to be opened is about to commence with Kaori as the operator. Among the people that are about to see me go through that portal are Terumi, Jun, Satomi, Chiho, Tamao and Manami. As I walk down to them in a straight line, they all shared their comments upon my departure.

"Always, keep your guard up."

"Take it easy, out there."

"Good luck to you."

"Make sure that, you be true to yourself."

"Stay safe."

When I reached to Manami, she pouted about my relationship with Yuka. "Humph! Talk all you want, I've got nothing to say to you."

"You don't. But, I do. Here's a little word of advice for you. If you liked the way that I did with Yuka-Chan, than maybe you can hook up with a boy that's either younger or a little older than you. Like for example, Satomi's brother, Daisuke. He's definitely the type of guy, to go out with."

Manami's expression quickly fell, along with Satomi's as she's left clueless and surprised involving her brother.

"Me? Going out with Satomi's brother? That…sounds…neat!"

When Satomi learned about Manami possibly having a date with Daisuke, she fainted until Jun caught her before she dropped to the floor.

"What did you do that, for?"

"It was, just for fun. Anyways, nice meeting with you, cutie." I ended my sentence, by rubbing her hot-pink hair in a friendly manner as she starts laughing at me being playful to her.

"Hey, quit that! You're funny."

Afterwards, I've finally made my way to where the portal is. As Reimi tells Kaori to start operating, the machine begins to function and a huge white hole with dark blue swirls had appeared. It was a bit different, than the other portal that I went through when I came into this world. Later, Reimi explains to me about how long my special power would last including a few other things.

"Once you go into that portal, your powers will be diminished and you'll be back to your old self."

"I read you loud and clear, Reimi. Hey, Yuka-Chan."

"Yes?"

"I know that this will be very painful for you to see me go, but Canada is my true home. And another thing, just promise me that you won't be negative."

"I swear." She once again threw her arms around my waist and leaned against me, as she looks into my deep blue eyes. "Matthew-Kun, if there's anything that I want from you, please do so."

Like what she did to me, I too threw my arms around her lower back while I smiled right back at her. "Anything? Than, how about this?" As I moved in closer, Yuka closed her eyes and then, I pressed my lips against hers in a very blissful way. We both moaned from the inside of our mouths, as our tongues were dancing together inside. All of Yuka's friends were very touched, by seeing Yuka making love for the first time with a man like me. After we broke up the kiss, we made our confession to each other before I head out.

"I love you, Matthew-Kun."

"I love you too, Yuka-Chan." As I kissed her on the cheek, I walked further down until I was an inch close of entering the portal as I waved to everybody goodbye and went into the portal. When I went in, the portal disappeared and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Yuka stood there, with her brown eyes sparkling like an angel as she remembers the man's name and handsomely figure. _"Thank you, Matthew-Kun. You're a true friend and I'll never forget you."_

Back to where I was, as the white portal appeared from above the ceiling of the bedroom. As I went through it, I fell right on my bed before I fell off and crashed onto the floor, back first. I groaned from the impact that bestow upon me, as I begin to get back up. When I did, I looked around to see that I'm back into my old apartment. I cheered to myself, as I jumped for joy and when I walked to see the window, I see a couple of buildings and cars rolling down the street of my hometown. I think back about the beautiful waitress, that I've met and developed some new moves. Surprisingly, I wished to go back and meet her once more as I made a small grin.

A year later in Osaka, Yuka has nearly grown up into a beautiful young woman as she still works for her restaurant. After she was done working in the evening, she went to the park and looked up at the full moon while staring at her reflection in the blue watery lake. Now wearing in her normal clothing, she thought to herself about the man she fell in love with as a single tear strolled down on her face while she hung her head down. "Matthew-Kun…"

While she was busy contemplating about her new lover, there was some quiet footsteps coming in; sensing that, someone is coming from behind. When that person stopped, it reached out and placed its hand on her shoulder until it said her name out. "Yuka-Chan…"

As she felt someone's hand touching her shoulder, she lifted her head up, turned around and gasped with greatness upon her face of seeing that familiar person. "You've finally came…Matthew-Kun!"

"Of course, I did. Now, let's get going with our date. Shall we?"

"Yes!"

**_FIN_**


End file.
